Asylum
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: this story takes place after Specail Education when Rachel and Finn break up, she's bullied more, there's more pornographic drawings, and so on. No one in Glee cares besides one mohawked boy. song fic: Asylum by hinder


_**I wanted to bring this up before starting every other story...**_

_**There are stories about suicide, and about bullying, and there are**_

_**reasons why I thought to bring this up. Well I was bullied once,**_

_**I can even admit trying to kill myself... but 13% of teens every year **_

_**are bullied and do commit suicide – most succeed. Stand up for those who**_

_**are bullied, talk to someone if it is you that is bullied because there is someone who cares for you, and may never meet their soulmate.**_

_**Hinder, Avril Lavigne, and Evanscense songs in the fic.**_

_**Now this story takes place after Specail Education when Rachel and Finn break up, she's bullied more, there's more pornographic drawings, and so on. No one in Glee cares besides one mohawked boy. Yes a Puckleberry fic.**_

_**-Asylum-**_

Rachel Barbra Berry has never been this down since her ex boyfriend Jesse broke her heart nor has she been suicidal. These reason go back three weeks ago, after her Glee club 'New Directions' tied with Dalton Academy at regionals...

She walked into the hallways of McKenley high, early as usual, 7:00 half hour before everyone gets here, so she could hit the choir room to sing a song on the piano since hers needs to be repaired. Since she and her glee members were tied with Dalton three days ago there's been more bullying from everyone – including some teachers. Her boyfriend... er ex boyfriend even joined in. No not Jesse nor Puck, though she thought Jesse would join in on the 'fun' because of what she did to him. That video back a year ago, was the reason he broke up with her, it was a simple video showing that she's not some prissy stuck up know it all everyone set out for her to be, it was the song 'Run Joey Run' she made it with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and Jesse St. James, all three of which were either an ex (Finn and Puck) or a current beau (Jesse).

She couldn't care anymore, she knew Noah loved someone else (Quinn) while they dated, Finn lied and she cheated on her over and over again, and Jesse betrayed her. She became more depressed with life then ever. No one cared, nor did they know her for the real person that she hid from people that she barely knew.

A familiar tune came to mind, it felt right, with the thoughts she had been having lately, so she started to play it on the piano. A song that she became used to during the weeks after Finn broke up with her or the moments when she knew Puck didn't love her. She sung up to:

_Am I too lost to be saved,_

_Am I too lost._

Little did she know she had a person watching her play.

He came out of the doorway so she would see him. He was a tall young man with muscles, a tight white top that clung to them, a mohawk styled hair, and the most dazling hazel eyes.

"Berry, what's with the crappy song?" he asked.

'no one cares for me, I'm all alone...' she whispered lowly, but not low enough for Puck not to hear.

"You have Beyonce, he cares,"

She didn't hear him, she just walked away.

Later that day in Glee club, she was off in the corner wearing all black, which was different from the morning. It had covered her legs, and arms, not revealing the scars she had that embraced her skin everywhere. She had done this for months, more of a year then anything.

"Hey bitchy diva, it's you're turn to get up there!" Mercedes called.

"Mercedes!" is what she expected from the curly haired man in the front, but Rachel never heard it.

She nodded then went up. She quietly said what the song was called. What surprised the entire group was the fact that she knew anything past musicals. One of the people from the band gave her a guitar and she strumed the beginning of Asylum, which no one in the room had heard til now.

_It's weighing heavy on my mind,_

_If I come out on top this time,_

_And I cannot let this one go,_

_But I have to let him know..._

_But I have to let him know..._

She was going to cry, but she was hiding her emotions, showing nothing but a grim look.

_I still feel down, But I'll come around,_

_Has nothing to do with you,_

_it's just something I'm going through..._

Noah looked at Finn, he was sure she was singing about him in this part, about going through a break up. But it was far from that. She continued to strum.

_In a minute all this could change,_

_And we could loose our way,_

_And I cannont see what's ahead,_

_And I don't know when I'll be dead..._

Puck cringed at this, in his head he knew what she had been singing about, though he doubted she had been planning her own death. When she finished the song, everyone had wondered why she had been singing this at all, everyone but Puck.

"Mr. Schue, I prepared a song..." Puck spoke though he hadn't.

"Come up here then," he said with a smile.

He nodded, he took the guitar from the short brunette, as she passed him going back to the corner.

_It's freaking me out that I didn't see  
>You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy<br>And without a doubt I still can't believe  
>That you were right there in front of me<em>

He kept his eyes on Rachel as he strumed the song, he had in his head for eons, waiting for the right moment to sing the song.

_Never saw the chemistry  
>That was there with you and me<br>It's been a long time coming_

Finn being the really possisive ass he is, was pissed at Puck for taking away the girl he 'likes' which he isn't in love with her, he never had been.

_Just waiting for an angel  
>To take me out of my hell<br>I'm falling for you  
>Just dropping out of thin air<br>You came out of nowhere  
>Right out of the blue<br>When heaven sent you_

Rachel was pissed, she told him that day she loved him, all she got in return was him walking away. Finn was pissed too. He got up and left the room, the only one who got up after him was Santana, who had been with him since Rachel and him broke up.

"Thank you Puck," Mr Schue said.

For the rest of the glee rehearsal they were thinking of songs to do for Regionals.

After Glee, Rachel went to the usual place she went after school or glee, she went to her father's oldest friend's club. She had always welcome there, even if she had been underage. She didn't know it, but she was being fallowed.

She got out of the car, and walked over to the front door when she heard.

"Berry!"

She sighed and turned to see Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"About what? What could you possibly say to me? If it's about that damn song, I don't want to hear it," she was crying at this moment. "I got to go, I'll see you at school."

He nodded and went to his truck, but instead of driving away, he stayed in the car awaiting for her to come back out.

He waited all night for her, and Saturday for her and when she came out finally, she was walking to the truck. She got into it, and by the smell that was coming from her, and the way she was acting, she was drunk on her feet.

"Wha yo doin 'ear?" she hiccuped.

"Rachel?" shock radiated from Puck.

"Can you take care of my lonliness?" she giggled.

He wasn't the type to disagree with women and their 'needs', but he had to put his foot down, he loved her too much to mess with her feelings.

"I can't, Rachel,"

"And why not? Am I too ugly to even mess with? I need you." she begged in a very needy voice.

"Rachel you don't know what you're thinking at the moment."

"I do too, drunks speak the truth all the time..."

He sighed, what was up with this chick?

"I never wanted Finn, it was always you. I felt safe with him, you there were always possibilities you could break my heart, so I broke up with you there on the bleachers," she paused as she looked into his eyes tears filled my eyes, and bit her bottom lip. "When we were making out a few weeks ago, sparks flew, I got caught in the moment forgetting about everything else, and when you walked out when I said I love you, I swore I could never love another guy... cause I won't ever have you again, and that was fine with me. Go with Lauren, she likes you enough." She bursted into tears before climbing out before he could say anything.

He went after her. "Rachel, why do you think I was going after her? Huh? Because I love her? No cause you had to be a prissy ass bitch and ignore that I truly lov- worshipped you while we were dating, loved you after everything, and it is stupid that I am telling you this while your drunk on your feet cause you wont remember this after."

"We can make it last, you know, while its still within my head"

He looked at her, with loving eyes.

"On the bleachers, I never wanted to break up with ya, but I was scared shitless because i thought you were going to break my heart." shee hicupped.

They stood in silence. It wasnt long till she started crying.

She handed him her keys from her pocket. "Can you drive me home"

He took the keys and nodded.

It took them an hour to get to the higher end of town, where she lived, she was sure that she was richer then Quinn, but that girl gave her nothing but crap. What did she do to her to make her so pissed.

When Noah left, she went up stairs and into the bathroom, where she had started to throw up. Her i-Dock went off, playing Tournaquet.

_I tried to kill the pain,_

_But only brought more (so much more),_

**She grabbed the razor that was laying there on the counter, plugged it in, it began its dance to the music. **

_I lay dying and Im pouring Chrimson regret and betrayal,_

**She lowered it down to the wrist, and the veins in both arms started to throw up the blood in her body. Hoping the pain in her chest would go away. Nobodys Home by Avril.**

_I couldnt tell you, why she felt that way she felt it every day,_

_And I couldnt help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again,_

_Whats wrong, whats wrong now,_

_too many, too many problems,_

_dont where she belongs,_

_where she belongs..._

**The police came in and saw the bleeding girl, with the dancing tool that was the thing that is leading her toward death. They wrapped her wrists with t-shirts. Saying comforting words to her, hoping she would make it. The male (who looked like her Noah) was a brown haired tan skinned male with hazel eyes just like the only boyfriend who understood her, didnt use her, or play with her feelings. That kept her alive, she realized she made a mistake, Noah loved her, and she had no reason to kill herself.**

_I still feel down, but I'll come around,_

_Has nothing to do with you,_

_it's just something I'm going through..._

Noah pulled up to see cars blocking his way to see the beautiful girl that stole his heart. His whole body ached to know what was going on at her house.

He caught up with a man that looked like him. "What is going on. Is Rachel hurt?"

The man turned to see his son he has not seen since he was ten. "I am sorry, but I cannot release that information,"

"Her dads are in Cuba, and I am her friend, please tell me!" He screamed.

"Okay, fine, she has lost a ton of blood, attempted suicide. You didnt break up with her did you?"

"No, there are some kids who pick on her... actually the entire school has made her life miserable, and her ex dumping her, Finn Hudson, because she made out with me, while hiding a secret that he lost his virginity to the worst tormenters in school, Santana Lopez." he was sure he was going to break down crying, but held in his cries. Why would she do this to him?

Days past, they were not telling him what was going on, but he was sure she was okay, she had to be okay, she wouldnt go down without a fight. Withhout thinking he called Shelby, the women that broke her daughter's heart and the one he kept in touch with cause of his own daughter.

"Shelby, there was an..." he cried. "Rachel tried to take her life three to four days ago, and they would only let family members know."

"I will be right over, dont fret, if she is like me, she would have realized the mistake and is fighting for her life right now." she hung up the phone.

You might think Shelby was stupid, for telling her daughter that she would not be needing her mom, and your right, she does feel stupid, so she took Beth in so she can hear about her life from a friends point of view. But now that her baby is dying because of bullying, she was going to sue the school board. Rachel wasnt to blame for the hideous clothes, she didnt have her mom there or a friend there to help her out. And nor did she have a mother to talk her through anything really, and Shelby regretted everything that happened from the birth to not being there for her.

Shelby stopped by the school her daughter attended, and stormed into the office where the principal and the glee director were talking.

"My daughter is dying because of your inhability to even care about your fucking students well-being! Rachel Berry is dying because of you!" she screamed at both fauculties. "I should have had you both fired the first minute you stepped out of line!"

The two teachers were looking at each other. When did this happen. "Shelby.."

"I dont need your sympathy, and to think I actually loved you Schuester! You can forget everything that happened between us, cause I dont want you! As for you, I am suing your asses, and going to the school board." she screached. She ran out of there before she was damaged anymore.

Rachel Berry was a lot of things, to most it was a freak show, a geek, and man hands, all that was what she was called. She just wanted to be a part of the team, but that was not why she was fighting, whay would she, they hated her guts? She was fighting for a certain guy who made her feel complete. From what she heard from the voices, she was making a recovery, they just needed to make sure the blood was not rejected. She was slowly moving away the light and heading back to her body. When she woke up, she was gasping for air.

"Miss Berry!" someone said with shock. "Your alive!"

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In the hospital hunny, which um... do you know Quinn Fabray, Tinna Cohen, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez and a Dave Karofsky."

"Everyone but Noah were the ones who made my life hell, so if they are here, I dont want to let them know I am okay, they can stick it up their asses with their fake kindness" she screamed making sure they heard her, which they did. Dave was the one who was the one who flinched the most, he used to be her best friend, and he used to think he loved her, but he only loved her clothes back when they were cool.

"Okay then, we will only bring in Noah," the nurse replied.

She was sitting there awaiting yelling, instead of yelling the man she loved hugged her and kissed her. She felt her cheeks getting warmer.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"I know, I know, and I am sorry for not getting there quicker," he held on to his tears with his clenched fists. "I meant every word we had, I never did stop loving you."

"I did as well, I was not thinking like myself, I do not blame you for anything, if anything, it is my fault, I was being an idiot not thinking of you, I left like how your dad did, and I dont blame you if you wont ever talk to me again,"

"I could never do that, I love you too much to let that happen,"

The two of them spent their high school years and college years together, when he was sent into a war, she fell pregnant and hoped he would come back, which he did freaking her out by thinking the man died on her. They then spent the rest of their lives together, watching their children have children, and their sixteen year old granddaughter giving birth with a set of twins. Beth found the man of her dreams in her college years with her niece and best guy friend, but the man became her worst nightmare and found out her best guy friend was the one for her.

Quinn died of a broken heart heart after Sam died while on a mission with Noah, while Finn also died then. Tina and Mike lived a long happy life with each other, while Kurt and Blaine got together as well. Matt came back and realized his feelings for Mercedes. Now Lauren became a proffesional wrestler. Jesse St. James became friends with Rachel and she set him up with her friend on Broadway, and the two lived in an off and on relationship until a fatal car crash claimed their lives. David was never forgiven for the way he treated his old friend, and the whole school who wasn't a part of the teasing hated him. He died by taking his own life in high school, making Rachel want to help those who have had thoughts of suicide, bullying, and those with depression.

The End


End file.
